7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
Gisette/Script
=Week 1= WFC 'If observed' Princess Gisette looks like she was made from moonlight. She has long, silver blonde hair, purple-blue eyes, pale skin and a sharply angled face of chiseled perfection. She has all the beauty of a masterwork sculpture, and all the warmth of the same. Her elaborate gown is tight and expensive-looking. She is small enough that you feel that a strong wind might knock her over. She half-smiles at the room, only to widen into a large, seductive smile when she meets the gaze of any of its residents. An Ambitious Widow: Where her brother is all distant angry fire, Princess Gisette is seductive ice. From the stories you have heard you know better than to underestimate her simply because of her ethereal looks. She would be a very dangerous enemy, and a very useful ally. Other MCs: Despite her inviting expression, something about her leaves you feeling cold. You haven't heard much of her, in particular, just whispers that she, like the rest of her family, will go to frightening lengths to preserve or gain power. 'Talk' An Ambitious Widow: The Princess raises one perfectly arched eyebrow slightly at your approach. You know enough about her to know that means she isn't exactly pleased with your intention to converse with her. This impression is only furthered by the chill note to her voice as she greets you. Gisette:"MC." Other MCs: The Princess slightly raises one perfectly arched eyebrow at your approach, as if surprised at your intention to talk with her. Still, she gives you a perfectly mannered curtsy of greeting. Gisette:"MC." Having greeted you, and received your greetings in return the Princess smiles decisively at you, and for some reason, although you can't spot any one thing that convinces you your impression is correct, you have the feeling she's sending glacial waves of chill intent at you. Gisette: "I'm sure you are perfectly lovely, MC, but you must agree our time would be better spent getting to know the people we might, in fact, marry." MC spent a few moments led along a dance of all the proprieties. She inquires into MC's journey and her health, comments on the weather and the decorations. Compliments her outfit. You spend a few moments led along a dance of all the proprieties. She inquires into your journey and your health, comments on the weather and the decorations. Compliments your outfit. You are beginning to wonder why you fought so hard for this conversation when suddenly, an unexpected question pops sweetly out of Gisette's mouth, regaining your full attention. Gisette: "So, MC, are you a woman of grand ambitions, or of petty ones?" Princess Gisette smoothly transitions back into innocent conversational waters and, almost against your own will, you find yourself relaxing under her sunny smiles and encouraging responses. It is almost a surprise, although it shouldn't be, when she once again asks an unexpected question in the same light tone she used to inquire about your hair care regimen. G:"MC, I'm sure you have heard of Revaire's recent...troubles. The unfortunate business with displeased peasants. I'd be very grateful if you would favor me with your opinion on the matter." (If MC has succeeded on being her ally) G: "Well, MC, that's a surprising position for you to take." G: "I'm honestly quite surprised to be saying this, MC, but I've quite enjoyed our little tete-a-tete and I feel it a pity that it must now come to an end. Hopefully we will chat again soon." The Princess smiles at you regretfully and sweeps down into a low curtsy, angling herself in a way below you, (in a way that you are quite convinced is intentional,) she gives you quite the flattering view of her figure. You make your goodbyes. It's time again to talk with someone else, but you find yourself doubting that anyone else you meet or talk to will be quite like the Princess Gisette. 'WFC Dinner' Category:Script Category:Revaire